I think you're beautiful
by contradicton
Summary: normal" day with our Sanzoikkou until these two showed up (I HATE OC's but my muse wouldn't let me be. Please at least read the first Chapter, not horrible I promise.)


Hi! I'm contradiction and this is my first fanfic so please be nice. Author's note I HATE, dispise, loathe, etc OC's but please my muse, Havoc, isn't being nice*cries*//shaddup and type you good for nothing artist// Havoc, you're not being very muse-like today // tough shit//....//write DAMNIT// Oh ok, well s*rry and without futher delay //'bout time//, ( ^.^U) I present my fanfic:  
  
I think you're beautiful  
  
Author's Note // Refers to thought ""Refers to speech  
  
"Oh phooey! Sephie, it's raining again and I was so looking forward to taking that self-defence class that the community center was holding today," huffed a bubbley pink-haired, glossy grey-eyed teen. The girl wore a light pink tee with bold, bright pink lettering the spelled out Goddess and a pair of bright pink jeans. Her hair was pulled into two giant pigtails with her bangs resting perfectly against her cheekbones. "Hey, Sephie? What's wrong? Your eye's twitching."She giggled. "Saffron", a smooth, almost too calm response from the other girl in floor room of their apartment. Saffron walked til she came inches to where "Sephie" was sitting. The girl was perched in a well-worn armchair, indian-style. She was wearing a long-sleeved fitted black shirt and a pair of baggy khakis. Her hair from what was visible was long, fairly straight, and.. pink. You wouldn't be able to see her thick pink hair pulled to a ponytail since a kakhi bucket hat hid it from view. Her eyes trailed up to Saffron's and stared with such intensity in those grey steely orbs, Saffron took a step back. "Well sis, if you're not going to talk to me...I'll just have to invite some of MY friends to come over and talk about makeovers, boys which by the way, I have this new transfer in my alge.." "That's enough Saffron! Just please don't call me Sephie. It's Sephora or Sef if you must."Sighed Sef after yet again correcting her sister on how people are to address on another, namely, her. " Hey, I got an idea!" chirped Saffron. "Let's go to the mall, that would be a great way to pass the crummy day". Sef just shrugged, grabbed her black leather treanchcoat and handed a fuzzy pink one to Saffron. "Thanks, ^____^"said Saffron as she skipped out of the apartment door and to the front seat of Sef's black Hummer. "Can I drive?"Inquired Saffron with a smile that screamed cute, Sef just barely spared poor Saffron a glance as she pulled out of her parking spot at the entrance of the homely apartment in the nicer part of town.  
"I'm planning on looking at the new fall line at Sario, I'm sure that includes Maru Badz too, Sef." Sef stared at the drizzle as she spoke"I'm going to go check out the secondhand bookstore and see if anything of interest shows." "Oh, could we go eat after, I'm getting a little hungry, pretty please." pleaded Saffron. "Fine" was Sef's curt reply. They got to the mall no problem and parted ways, planning to meet at Moonluck's for coffee"and cookies!" (Guess whom).  
"Let's see .do I want Pink Hello Kitty or Pink Dotty? hmmm"pondered Saffron lost in her shopping. Meanwhile, Sephora was walking through the bookstore, the floorboards would squeak with every step and the air smelled heavily of smoke. Sephora turned an isle and took a glance at the store's keeper. He had a short, plump, grandfather's apperence to him and was smoking a pipe. //That explains the stench// \\Let's see.Romance, Drama, Comedy, Horror, Hen.Ok then lets try the next isle, Action, Adventure, Supernatural.Hello// Skimming through a few books that she all ready read, she came across one called // Journey To The West// The book was old, VERY old. When Sef opened the front cover, she noticed it was written in Chinese. // Thank god for Berlitz tapes// \\This looks promising// And with that Sef made her purchase and headed for Moonluck's.  
"SEPHIE! Over here! "//not that you're hard to find Saffron// Truth be told it wouldn't be hard to spot one dressed head to toe in pink with about six bags adorning round her feet. "I got you you're coffee, black, and a chocolate brownie. I know how you love chocolate!"Chimed Sef's sister while nibbling on a cookie. Sephora nodded thanks and while chewing on a piece of brownie, pulled out her purchase and looked it over. // I should have checked to see if there were any other copies of this, its in terrible condition. It looks like it's been through hell and back// "Well actually, you're quite close, it's been through heaven and back." Sef looked around to see where that voice came from, //there's no way, I mean. i..uh// "Of course there's a way"came that voice again but closer . like right behind you closer. Sephora whipped her head around to come nose to nose with a woman wearing a white gown with a marking on her forehead. She wore a rather vulgar smile and had piercing violet eyes that seemed to mock you in a way that would almost go unnoticed. "Well aren't you at least going to say hello?" said the woman giving Sephora her smile yet again. Sephora just glared, her eyes became like the steel of a blade, sharp and quietly feirce. " Umm, Hi! I'm Saffron and this is my sister, Sephora!" grinned Saffron who seemed to pop out from nowhere standing next to Sephora who was at the moment sitting and sulking. "Why, hello, I'm Kanzeon Bosatsu, the Compassionate Budda but please, call me Kanon. Just for future reference, I'm your new boss".  
  
Aothur's Note hehe, don't ask about the whole hello kitty thing, I needed somewhere for Saffron to go, and well this just seemed fitting. I know this only has one Gsaiyuki character in it but next chappie has our favorite bishies in it. The plot will make more sense to it later. Please read and review, lots of mistakes I'm sure but I checked but im terrible too so be nice. Constructive critizism is ALWAYS welcome; the more help the better. Please don't flame me, I haven't checked my sprinkler system yet ^_^U I'll have ch. 2 up very soon, please R&R Love not, contradiction 


End file.
